


One Hundred Words

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [98]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	One Hundred Words

“Have you seen the new application forms for agents wishing to join Section 2?” Napoleon Solo asked his partner, Illya Kuryakin. “One part says ‘State in one hundred words or fewer, what precisely you would bring to Section 2, which makes you perfect for the position’. How could anyone be precise in only one hundred words?”

Illya cocked his head to the side as he pondered the question.

“I would need only one word,” he said, with absolute conviction.

“Oh, do tell, Tovarisch. Which particular word describes what you bring to Section 2 and makes you perfect for it?”

“Me.”


End file.
